


Sometimes It Lasts In Love

by Fallenstar92



Series: Gallavich: Life, Love, and Parenting [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, EMT Ian Gallagher, Endgame Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Tattoo Artist Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: They were in a good place, now; they were finally happy and enjoying their lives, together. They can take whatever life throws at them, because they have each other.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich: Life, Love, and Parenting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815346
Comments: 8
Kudos: 172





	Sometimes It Lasts In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting this series off with Liam being seven, because I feel like it will give me time to really get a feel for writing Liam more prominently in the story.

Their house wasn't anything particularly special; it was a little, three bedroom brick Bungalow just on the outskirts of the Northside with a fenced in yard that allowed Ian to give his fiancèe something he'd always wanted. Even if it was something that he had snuck out in the early hours of the morning on Mickey's twenty-sixth birthday to pick up. "Okay, little guy, you ready to go meet your new Daddy?" Ian asked Ruger-the eight week old, brindle, Mastiff/Pitbull mix puppy-as he adjusted the red ribbon on the dog's collar. Ruger was possibly the cutest dog Ian had ever seen, and he had Liam to thank for being able to give the love of his life exactly what he'd always wished he could have as a child, but never could with Terry Milkovich as his father.

_**Four Weeks Earlier** _

_"Are you still trying to find Mickey a dog for his birthday?" Liam quietly asked Ian, watching his brother's fiancèe as the brunette man finished mowing the back yard of their new house from his spot in front of the kitchen window._

_"Yeah, no luck, though; he said he always wanted a Bull Mastiff or a Pit as a kid, but I haven't found the right one for Mickey. Why?" Ian asked, handing Liam a glass of Iced Tea._

_"My friend, Kenny's dog, Tequila, just had puppies, a few weeks ago; she's a Bull Mastiff and their other dog, Whiskey-he's the father-is a blue Pit... They're having a hard time finding someone who would want the only boy in the litter because he's brindle, and all of the girls are blue like their Dad. Everyone thinks the girls are beautiful and that he's ugly, but I think he's the cutest one... I think Mickey would like him." Liam explained, pulling up a picture of an adorable, wrinkly, Brindle puppy with beautiful Gray eyes._

_"Tell Kenny's parents I'll take him." Ian said without thinking twice. He knew the moment he looked at the puppy that this little guy was the perfect dog for Mickey._

_"Really?!" Liam asked, a bright gleam in his big, brown eyes. Liam clearly loved the puppy, and wanted him to find a home._

_"Yeah, he's perfect." Ian said, quickly sending himself one of the pictures of the puppy, laying with his head on his paws, looking up at Liam._

_"Can I help name him? And come over to see him, sometimes?" Liam asked, shyly._

_"Yeah, of course." Ian agreed, smiling at his brother as he passed his phone back to the boy. "What should we name him?"_

_"Remember when you said Mickey loved his Ruger more than he loved you?" Liam asked, smirking at the joke Ian had made as Mickey meticulously cleaned his hand gun._

_"Ruger... I like it." Ian said, knowing, instantly, that it was the right name for Mickey's dog._

**_Present Day_ **

Ian opened the bedroom door as quietly as he could, trying not to wake Mickey up, just yet. He smirked as he spotted Mickey, curled up against Ian's pillow with one of Ian's old t-shirts and a pair of baggy black sweatpants on. "Here, Ruger. Go give Daddy a kiss to wake him up." Ian said, setting Ruger on the bed, patiently waiting for Mickey to wake up and see his present.

"Ian, what the fuck?" Mickey grumbled, swatting at the puppy as it licked his face. "Ian, sto-" Mickey stopped talking once his eyes opened, seeing Ruger on the bed, beside him. "Ian? Who's dog is this?" He asked, hoping Ian hadn't stolen someone's dog.

"Yours. His name's Ruger." Ian said with a soft smile.

"Hey, Ruger." Mickey whispered, sitting up in bed and scratching the soft fur behind Ruger's ears.

"Happy birthday, handsome." Ian whispered, leaning over to kiss the brunette man.

"You got me a damn dog for my birthday?" Mickey asked with a soft chuckle.

"You said you wanted a Bull Mastiff or a Pit when you were growin' up, and Liam's friend, Kenny's Bull Mastiff, Tequila, and Blue Pit, Whiskey, had a litter of puppies eight weeks ago." Ian explained, petting the newest member of their little family. "So, it worked out, perfectly."

"Why'd you name him Ruger?" Mickey asked, letting the puppy crawl into his lap.

"Liam picked it." Ian replied, easily. "Since-ya know-you love your Ruger more than you love me." Ian joked.

"Maybe this one." Mickey replied, turning to kiss Ian, again. "Thanks... I always wanted a dog and... I never thought I'd get one, even after Terry died."

"Think he already loves his Daddy Mick more than his Daddy Ian." Ian said, watching Ruger fall asleep in Mickey's lap. He was glad Mickey liked his present, and that they both had the day off so he could spend his fiancèe's whole birthday with him.

"So, what's goin' on with Fiona?" Mickey asked Ian as they cleaned their kitchen after having a small, birthday dinner with Fiona and Liam. Fiona had been quiet all night, watching the way Liam interacted with both men and the way he played in the floor with Ruger.

"You noticed that, too?" Ian asked, peaking into the living room at where Fiona was sitting on the floor with Liam, playing with Ian and Mickey's dog. "Think she needs money, again?" Ian and Mickey weren't rich-or anywhere close, of course-but Ian made decent money as an EMT and Mickey was quickly becoming more and more well known as one of the best tattoo artists in Chicago, so Fiona always came to them when she needed to borrow money.

"She woulda asked, by now." Mickey said, knowing Fiona had never been shy about needing a few extra dollars here or there to help with the bills since Liam had been accepted into a private school. While the education was wonderful and Liam was flourishing, the price of the school took it's toll on Fiona's finances, making it nearly impossible for her to pay her bills if her Tennant's didn't pay their rent, on time, or she wasn't making good tips at Patsy's.

"You're right." Ian agreed, looking down as he felt something nudge the back of his leg. "You already ate, chubby!" Ian laughed, seeing Ruger at his feet, clearly hoping one of them would slip him some food.

"Don't make fun of my dog, asswipe!" Mickey scolding, leaning over to pick the-rather large-puppy up. "Come on, let's go back in here with Liam." Mickey whispered, quickly disappearing into the living room with Ruger in his arms.

"Think he likes Liam." Fiona said as Mickey sat on the couch beside her, Ruger already off to play with Liam, again.

"He's a good kid; helped Ian find Ruger." Mickey said, watching closely as Liam allowed the dog to crawl all over him.

"I need you to do somethin' for me... And I know it's a lot to ask, but you and Ian are the only one's I'd trust to do it." Fiona said, running her fingers through her dark curls.

"How much you need?" Mickey asked, wondering if there would be enough money to lend Fiona with their rent due, Ian's prescriptions needing refilled, and their car payment due, all within the next two weeks.

"I don't need any money... Look, Chicago has been a fuckin' nightmare for me over the past few years, and I'm ready to get the fuck outta here. I sold the apartments-both buildings-and I'm leavin' town. But... Liam's got a life here, and I don't wanna pull him away from everything he knows. So, I wanted to talk to you and Ian about becomin' his legal guardians. I know it's askin' for a lot from both of you, but-"

"We'll do it." Ian and Mickey both said, Ian's voice finally alerting Mickey and Fiona to the fact that he was now in the living room.

"I'll give you the money from the apartments to pay his tuition." Fiona rambled, clearly trying to reinforce their choice to take over guardianship of the seven-year-old Gallagher.

"We're not gonna say no to you helpin' us cover his tuition." Ian said, plopping down on the couch beside his fiancèe and handing the brunette a beer.

"Fuck no we're not. But the kid's gonna be closer to school and Ian'll stop gettin' that mushy look he's always got when he sees a fuckin' kid." Mickey joked, allowing Ruger and Liam to climb into the small space between Ian and himself. He might joke about it, but Ian was excited; they had their own little family, now. And honestly? Mickey couldn't fucking wait.

**Author's Note:**

> The first installment in my new series is done! Leave me some comments to let me know what you thought of the first part. Stay safe, be kind, and enjoy your day! Much love!


End file.
